For a conventional solar cell module based on copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS), it is basically formed as a solar cell that is made by depositing a metallic back layer, a p-type absorber layer, a high-resistance buffer layer and a n-type window layer on a substrate. Moreover, after being sandwiched inside a weather-resistance film made of a filling material, such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), the so-constructed solar cell is further being covered by a compactly fitted inside a glass housing while being framed by a frame structure that can be made of aluminum. Thereby, the solar cell module that is being framed inside the frame structure is capable of preventing the incursion of water and moisture into the glass housing and thus improving the weather resistance of the solar cell module.
It is noted that there will be filling materials being filled into the aluminum frame structure before integrating the aluminum frame structure with the solar cell element, and thus, while fitting the solar cell element into the aluminum frame structure, the filling materials will be squeezed and thus overflowed out of the frame structure and onto the front and back of the solar cell element.
Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, which are respectively a schematic diagram showing a conventional solar cell module, a partial exploded view of a conventional solar cell module; and a three-dimensional diagram showing a portion of a sidebar used in a conventional solar cell module.
In a conventional solar cell module 10, its aluminum frame 11′ is generally composed of four sidebars that are joined and assembled using corner joints 14′. Substantially, each sidebar 13′ must be configured with two sleeve joint parts 131′ that are extendedly formed at the two opposite ends thereof in respective and provided for a corresponding corner joints 13′ to inset therein. Thereby, by the connection of the four corner joints, the four sidebars 13′ can be assembled into the aluminum frame 11′ for framing a solar cell 12′. In addition to the four sidebars 13′, the use of the four corner joints 14′ which is necessary for achieving the aluminum frame 11′ is going to cause the overall material cost to increase. Moreover, since each sidebar 13′ is configured with two sleeve joint parts 131′ that are extendedly formed at the two opposite ends thereof, the use of such sidebars 13′ will cause the so-achieved aluminum frame 11′ to be larger in size and thicker in thickness. Consequently, the disposition of the conventional solar cell module with such aluminum frame 11′ can be restricted by space limitations.
Therefore, it is in need of a solar cell module for overcoming the aforesaid shortcomings.